


There's no DNA in family

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Swearing, Whiskey - Freeform, apology, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Set after 2x08 - Nicole goes to the Homestead to apologize to Waverly for hiding the test results from her. She ends up having an unexpected heart to heart with Wynonna.





	There's no DNA in family

**Author's Note:**

> (a slightly older work, obviously, but I wanted to share it)

Nicole let out a heavy sigh as she stared at the front door of the Homestead through her front windshield. She had been battling with herself all night whether or not she should even attempt to see Waverly. She had been really upset and told her not to follow her and Nicole wanted to respect that but at the same time she hated the thought that Waverly was out there alone, upset, and reading her results with no one to support her.

 

Finally she decided she needed to at least try to talk to her girlfriend. She pushed her car door open and climbed out before making her way up the porch. She chewed her bottom lip nervously before lifting her hand and knocking ever so lightly on the front door. 

 

The answer wasn’t immediate and Nicole almost decided to leave because she figured no one was home. But the door was eventually pulled open to reveal a very pregnant and tired looking Wynonna. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Nicole mumbled softly as her eyes moved over the state of Wynonna and she immediately regretted knocking on the door.

 

Wynonna looked at her stomach then back to Nicole and shook her head “You ever try sleeping with a boulder strapped to your gut?” She waved her hand to the side and rolled her eyes. She could not wait to pop this thing out just so she could be comfortable again.

 

Nicole nodded slightly. She could only imagine how horrible it was trying to find a position that didn’t hurt. “I’m still sorry. Is Waverly here?”

 

“Nope” Wynonna gave a shake of her head as her hand moved over her stomach slowly. “Actually, I am kind of surprised you’re here. I thought she would be with you.”

 

“Yeah, I kind of…” Nicole let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at herself “…she’s mad at me. I think? I don’t know. She stormed out and I haven’t heard from her since.”

 

Wynonna perked an eyebrow and looked Nicole over. She almost seemed impressed at the news before she nodded “So you do have flaws, huh?”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes again and looked down at her feet in shame. She let out another sigh before shrugging and looking back up to Wynonna “Of course I do. I’m not perfect.”

 

“Try telling Waves that” Wynonna mumbled, sounding almost annoyed. She could see Nicole was upset and after a moment she pushed the screen door open. When Nicole looked up at her in confusion, she motioned with her hand for Nicole to come in “Come on, tell me what happened and I’ll tell you how deep the shit you stepped in actually is.”

 

Nicole was more than surprised at Wynonna’s offer for her to come in. The two of them had started growing closer recently but she still thought Wynonna would rather pass a kidney stone than hear about her sister’s relationship drama. She didn’t argue, though. She just nodded and stepped into the house without another word.

 

Wynonna let go of the screen door and moved by Nicole. She motioned for her to follow and led her into the kitchen. She motioned to the table for her to sit while she moved to a cabinet to dig out a couple glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She put the bottle between them before moving to sit. She lowered herself slowly, grunting lightly as she came to rest. Letting out a heavy sigh, her hand moved over her stomach again before she looked up at Nicole with wide eyes “Seriously, dude, be glad you’re gay and don’t have to worry about little accidents…”

 

Nicole nodded as her eyes fell to Wynonna’s stomach. She smiled very softly then looked back to the woman with a shrug “We threw you a surprise baby shower today, by the way.”

 

Wynonna’s eyes went wide and she gave her head a shake “I’d rather die…” She paused and reached for the whiskey bottle before looking up to Nicole and smirking “Oh, wait, I did.”

 

“What!?” Nicole’s eyes went wide in surprise as she stared at Wynonna.

 

Wynonna just waved her hand in front of herself as if brushing the subject away. She grunted as she leaned forward and poured whiskey into the glass in front of Nicole. She left her own glass empty then set the bottle down before looking back to Nicole “So why is my sister pissed at you?”

 

Nicole let out a sigh as the subject shifted back to own problems. She would have to remember to go back to Wynonna dying, though. She reached for her glass and took a sip from it before shrugging and bringing her eyes to look across the table. She was almost too afraid to tell Wynonna. She knew how protective she was of her sister and the last thing she wanted to do was have Wynonna hating her. She shrugged finally and licked her lips before speaking “I lied to her. I broke her trust. I invaded her privacy.”

 

“You lied to her?” Wynonna perked an eyebrow in total disbelief. “What happened to not being able to lie to her when we were in a strip joint?”

 

“This was different” Nicole said with another shrug. She looked at her glass of whiskey and gave her head a little shake at herself before speaking again “I was trying to protect her, you know?”

 

Wynonna gave a nod to that because she definitely knew the urge to protect Waverly all too well. She ran a hand over her stomach again as she eyed Nicole across from her. She could tell she was upset with herself “As much as Waverly does not need protection, I can understand your motivation. What were you protecting her from?”

 

Nicole just shrugged. Her eyes lifted from where she was staring at her whiskey and landed on Wynonna. She frowned and gave her head a shake “She loves you so much. She is so proud to call you her sister. I didn’t want her to lose that feeling.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Wynonna sat up a little more straight in her seat. Her eyes were locked on Nicole as her brows creased in concentration.

 

Nicole just lifted one shoulder in a shrug. She bit her lip and whispered softly “She doesn’t think she’s an Earp.”

 

“You knew?” Wynonna’s face dropped in surprise.

 

“Yeah” Nicole nodded quickly. Her eyes went wide too and she tilted her head to the side “You knew?”

 

“She told me pretty recently, yeah” Wynonna said with a nod. “I thought she was insane!”

 

“So did I!” Nicole agreed. She took another drink from her whiskey before licking over her lips and shaking her head “But she was insistent. She needed to know so I offered to help any way that I could. When she asked me to help with the DNA test, of course I agreed.”

 

“She did a test?” Wynonna looked genuinely shocked at that.

 

“Yeah” Nicole whispered. She tilted the glass to her lips and finished the rest of the whiskey in one swallow. She winced at the burn as it slid down her throat. She let out a sigh as the burn passed then looked back at Wynonna. “I got the results a few days ago. I didn’t know if I should give them to her. I didn’t want anything to change, you know? So I kept telling her they weren’t in yet. Then she found them and realized I had opened them and…” She used her hand to motioned toward the door to indicate that was what had caused Waverly to storm out on her.

 

Wynonna sat in silence for a moment to process everything. She had a lot of questions. She gave a nod and reached for her empty glass. She looked into it and let out a breath before shaking her head “Do you think just one drink will really matter at this point?” She motioned to her huge stomach and perked a curious eyebrow.

 

“Wynonna” Nicole stared at her seriously and shook her head. “That isn’t funny.”

 

“Joking. God you are way more fun when you are drunk” Wynonna put her empty glass down then reached for the whiskey bottle. She poured Nicole some more then settled back into her chair. She looked up at Nicole and shrugged “Not cool, Haught.”

 

“I know” Nicole agreed with a sad nod. She sipped at the new glass of whiskey then shrugged. “I just felt like whatever the results said it was going to change her life. It was going to change her…” She licked her lips and sighed “I’m not sure I was ready to know. Is that selfish?”

 

“Yes” Wynonna said plainly. “But I get it. We all do stupid shit for love, man. It messes with our head. We don’t think straight. We make dumb choices because we think change of any type will change what you have and that is scary as Hell.”

 

“See?” Nicole motioned to Wynonna then took a drink. She swallowed and gave her a nod “You, surprisingly, get it.”

 

“Surprisingly?” Wynonna looked a little offended at that.

 

“I just mean” Nicole rolled her eyes at herself and shrugged “I don’t know. I guess I have never imagined you in love before?” She cocked her head to the side and looked at Wynonna with a little smile “Have you been in love?”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. She ran a hand over her stomach again and shrugged it off “Everything I’ve ever done in life I’ve done with Waverly in mind. So I get it.”

 

Nicole perked an eyebrow at Wynonna’s ability to talk around the question she had asked. She decided to drop it before nodding and taking another drink. As she swallowed, another sigh left her lips and she looked at Wynonna again with a frown “Do you think I messed up too badly for her to forgive me?”

 

“Please” Wynonna let out a breath of a laugh. She grunted and climbed to her feet slowly. Nicole shot up from her chair to help but Wynonna pushed her hands away. Once she was on her feet she grabbed the bottle of whiskey then motioned for Nicole to follow again. They made their way through the house and when Wynonna turned to slowly settle herself on the couch, she motioned for Nicole to take a spot beside her. With them both settled she offered the bottle to Nicole and filled the glass when it was presented toward her “Waverly is the most forgiving person in this entire world. I honestly don’t deserve her as a sister.”

 

“No one deserves Waverly” Nicole agreed before taking another drink. “She is the most incredible person I have ever met.” She smiled a dreamy smile as she thought about her girlfriend before looking up at Wynonna “So what should I do?”

 

“Wait” Wynonna offered. She settled back against the couch with her hands against her stomach. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at the round belly attached to her and shook her head “She will come around. She will gather her thoughts and wrangle her emotions and she will come home.”

 

“So I should just…” Nicole motioned to her glass of whiskey, then to Wynonna, and shrugged “Hang out here while I wait for her? What if she doesn’t want to see me when she gets here?”

 

“Oh I didn’t mean here” Wynonna said with a sarcastic little smirk on her lips. “She probably won’t want to see you for a few days. But when she is ready she will come find you.”

 

Nicole almost looked like she was going to burst into tears at Wynonna’s words. She finished her whiskey in a quick gulp before she stood from the couch “Yeah, you’re right, I should go.”

 

Maybe it was the hormones. Maybe it was because she liked Nicole. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to be alone but something surged forward in her and she quickly spat out “Wait!”

 

Nicole stopped in her tracks. She turned around and eyed Wynonna curiously.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and motioned for Nicole to sit back onto the couch. She waved the whiskey bottle she held and offered her a slightly playful smile “You are my designated drinker, remember?”

 

Nicole bit her lip to fight off a smile. She was not really interested in getting drunk but she would drink, slowly, if it meant she could hang out with Wynonna while she waited for Waverly to come home. “It doesn’t feel right without half naked chicks strutting around us, though.” She quipped with a little laugh before sitting back onto the couch and holding her glass out for more whiskey.

 

“I could turn on some porn?” Wynonna offered with a laugh as she poured whiskey into Nicole’s outstretched glass.

 

“Can you imagine how awkward that would be to explain to Waverly?” Nicole shook her head and sipped at the whiskey again.

 

“I didn’t hear no” Wynonna pointed out, reaching for the tv remote. She was stopped by the fact that she had a huge stomach and couldn’t sit up, though. She gave up quickly and waved her hand to the side in defeat.

 

“So, tell me what you meant by your comment about dying earlier?” Nicole perked an eyebrow as she drank again from her glass.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and looked at the bottle of whiskey she held with a longing stare. She wished she could have some, especially if she was going to tell Nicole this story. She shrugged and glanced at the other woman with a shrug “Only if we can make a drinking game out of it.”

 

“We?” Nicole stared at Wynonna without a single ounce of amusement in her eyes.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed “Obviously you’re the only one drinking. But I need to have a little fun too! So how about every time you look at me with your big, dopey surprised eyes you take a drink?”

 

Nicole stared into her glass as she thought it over. She would just take really small sips. So she gave in with a nod and motioned with her glass in a cheers type motion “Deal.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Where is she?” Nicole whined out softly as her bottom lip pushed out into a pout. She had finished most of the whiskey while Wynonna told her story and was now a little overcome by alcohol. 

 

Wynonna shrugged. Her hand was running back and forth over her stomach slowly “I guess you really pissed her off.”

 

“What if she breaks up with me?” Nicole perked an eyebrow and pouted toward Wynonna.

 

“That would….” Wynonna shook her head and looked at Nicole “suck, honestly. I don’t think she wi-”

 

Nicole lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Wynonna in a quick, desperate hug. She was fighting off tears and she buried her face against her neck “Wynonna, I love her so much.”

 

Wynonna stared in disbelief. Nicole was really hugging her. She wasn’t sure what to do. She sat there perfectly still for a few heartbeats before her hand lifted and she patted a few times at Nicole’s back “I know you do, man. I know. And so does she.”

 

“You think so?” Nicole pulled back from the hug and stared at Wynonna with hopeful eyes. “I mean I tried to tell her when she found the test but she ran off so fast. You think she knows?”

 

“She knows” Wynonna offered her best comforting smile and nodded.

 

“Good. She should know. She should-” Nicole paused her thought and looked down. Her hand had fallen away from Wynonna’s shoulder where it had rested in the hug and landed on her stomach. Her eyes went wide and she let out a soft laugh “Wow you are like….” She shook her head in amazement and smiled “…really pregnant.”

 

“Did you think I was faking it?” Wynonna perked an eyebrow in amusement. Drunk Nicole was out in full force. Although she was not a fan of people touching her stomach it was funny to see Nicole doing it now. “Trust me, Haught, there is like a real baby in there. I saw it.”

 

“You saw it?” Nicole’s eyes went wide in awe. She smiled and looked back at the belly “Was it adorable?”

 

Wynonna shrugged. She had not exactly wanted to see the sonogram. She had not wanted to hear the heartbeat. It made it all too real. But she couldn’t deny that all of it had been an experience that changed something in her. It had been amazing even if she was still completely in denial about what it all meant. “It was a blob. I don’t know how anyone thinks sonograms are cute.”

 

“Oh I bet it was cute” Nicole leaned down to the stomach now and started to speak against it “I bet you are so cute! I can’t wait to meet you. I am gonna spoil you rotten.”

 

“Ohhhh okay” Wynonna reached down and grabbed Nicole’s head. She pulled it until Nicole was sitting upright again then let it go. She gave her a firm glare and shook her head “Consent is sexy, Haught. Boundaries” She motioned to her stomach and shook her head.

 

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” Nicole immediately looked distressed. She bit her lip and tears started to form in her eyes “Wynonna I should have asked if I could touch you!”

 

“It’s okay” Wynonna said calmly, not wanting the tears she saw in Nicole’s eyes to actually start pouring out. “Just watch the gooey baby talk from now on, okay? It’s gross.”

 

Nicole nodded quickly and a tear slid from her eye even though she tried with all her might not to let it.

 

“Please, don’t” Wynonna pointed at Nicole firmly. “I swear to god if you start cry-”

 

Nicole once more lunged at Wynonna. She wrapped herself around her in a tight hug and started to cry “I am so sorry. I am just trying to be a part of this family and it’s so hard and I don’t wanna mess it up!”

 

Wynonna let out a heavy sigh. She patted Nicole’s back a few times and shook her head. Drunk Nicole had come and gone. She was now belligerently emotional Nicole and she was not so much fun. “Hey, dude, it’s cool. Just let it out….” She shrugged and rolled her eyes “I guess.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Waverly sighed as she stepped into the Homestead. It was the middle of the night but there was still a light on. She wondered if Wynonna had passed out watching a movie again. She tiptoed in the front door and toward the couch, not wanting to disturb her sister because she knew how hard it was for her to actually fall asleep.

 

Wynonna looked up when she heard the floorboard creak. She quickly lifted a finger to her lips to hush whoever it was walking into the room. When she saw it was her sister, she let out a sigh of relief then motioned downward to where Nicole had finally passed out with her head on Wynonna’s leg.

 

Waverly bit her lip to fight a smile at the sight. She was mad at Nicole but she had to admit seeing her sprawled out on the couch with her head in Wynonna’s lap was really cute. She perked an eyebrow and took a few steps toward the couch as she whispered “What is this about?”

 

“She came here looking for you” Wynonna said with a nod. She glanced down at the sleeping girl and slowly moved her hand over her hair before shrugging “I might have gotten her drunk to try to distract her.”

 

“Wynonna” Waverly folded her arms and scowled at her sister. “Not everyone drowns their problems in whiskey.”

 

“Obviously” Wynonna shook her head and glanced up at her sister “She is an emotional drunk. Definitely not as fun as when we were at a strip club.”

 

Waverly sighed and dropped her arms from where they had been folded. She moved over to the couch now and crouched down in front of Nicole. She reached out and slid her hand over her cheek and shook her head. As mad as she was at her girlfriend it wasn’t fun knowing she had been upset too. She slid a thumb over one of the tear streaks she could see on Nicole’s cheek and looked up at Wynonna “You dealt with my drunk, crying girlfriend and didn’t even call me for help?” She couldn’t help but look completely impressed by that.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “As you can see…” She motioned to her lap, then her stomach, and shrugged “I was kind of trapped. I had no choice.”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes and fought another smile. Pregnancy had really helped Wynonna get in touch with her softer side whether she would admit it or not.

 

“Do you want help getting her to bed?” Wynonna offered softly.

 

“I think I can manage” Waverly smiled gratefully at her sister. She stood up and maneuvered herself in a way that she could get Nicole to her feet and support her weight. She lifted her girlfriend’s arm and dipped her head under it, looping the arm around her shoulders before giving a little shake “Nicole, let’s go to bed.”

 

Nicole groaned softly. Her brows creased and she gave a shake of her head.

 

Waverly sighed and gave a more firm tug of Nicole’s arm “Come on, sweetie, get up.”

 

When Nicole just grunted again, Wynonna sighed. She used her hand and gave a quick shove to Nicole’s head. It slid off her lap and caused Nicole to jolt right awake.

 

“I’m up!” Nicole sat up quickly, nearly head butting Waverly on her way up. She looked around with wide eyes, trying to figure out where she was.

 

“Oh good, you’re up. I have to pee” Wynonna grunted and started to pull herself off the couch.

 

“Here” Waverly dropped Nicole’s arm and reached out to her sister “Let me-”

 

“No” Wynonna swatted at the offered held and shook her head. “I am not helpless.”

 

Waverly didn’t argue. She stepped back and gave Wynonna room. She watched her struggle to get to her feet but when she managed to do so, Waverly gave a nod. She watched her sister waddle off before she looked back at Nicole. She stared down at her and gave her head a shake “I’d be more upset that you decided to drink your sorrows away if I didn’t already know that was Wynonna’s idea.”

 

Nicole frowned and gave a nod “I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“Don’t” Waverly shook her head. She offered a hand to Nicole and pulled until the girl made it to her feet. She slid her arm around her waist and motioned toward the stairs “Let’s talk about it in the morning, okay?”

 

Nicole didn’t argue. She was just glad Waverly wasn’t throwing her out of the house. So she leaned against her girlfriend and let her lead her up to her bedroom. 

 

The two of them were quiet as they readied for bed. Waverly changed into something to sleep into and let her hair down. Nicole pulled off her jeans and jacket but left her shirt and panties on before climbing into bed. She sighed as she watched Waverly move around the room.

 

Waverly brushed her hair. She watched Nicole watching her in the mirror as she brushed. She frowned a little bit and after a moment set her brush down. She moved to her closet and dug out a shirt that would fit Nicole then brought it over to the bed for her “I’m sure this will be more comfortable. I don’t know why you don’t just keep a set of pjs over here.”

 

Nicole perked an eyebrow at Waverly’s words. She was surprised by them. Did that mean she wasn’t going to break up with her? She didn’t ask. She just took off her button up shirt, her bra, then pulled the shirt Waverly had given to her over her head.

 

Waverly climbed into bed. She sighed as she settled next to her girlfriend. The two of them sat side by side in silence for a few moments before Waverly broke the silence with a heavy sigh “I am still really upset at you.”

 

“I know” Nicole said softly. 

 

“What you did was not okay” Waverly looked at her girlfriend with a shake of her head.

 

“I know” Nicole agreed with a nod.

 

“I need to be able to trust you, Nicole.” Waverly reached out and took a hold of the other woman’s hand. She gave it a soft squeeze and let out a sigh “We are on the same team. At the end of the day, no matter what, we are fighting this fight together and I need to be able to trust you to fight beside me.”

 

Nicole nodded quickly. She licked her lips and stared at Waverly with soft, hopeful eyes “I will never hide anything from you again.”

 

“Promise?” Waverly asked softly, almost desperately.

 

“With all my heart” Nicole nodded feverishly. “I want you to be able to trust me. There is nothing I won’t do to protect you and I need you to believe that.”

 

“I don’t need protecting” Waverly said firmly. “I need someone who has enough faith in me to know I’m strong enough to handle whatever comes my way.”

 

“I know you can” Nicole whispered. “You’re the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life.”

 

Waverly gave a nod. Her eyes dropped to where their hands were held together. She let out a sigh and lifted Nicole’s hand to her mouth. She kissed at her knuckles lightly before looking back up to her girlfriend with a nod “I want you by my side.”

 

“I’ll be right here” Nicole nodded, giving a timid smile to her girlfriend. 

 

Waverly nodded just once. Her hand let go of Nicole’s and lifted to her cheek instead. She offered her a soft smile before she whispered “Let’s get some rest, okay?”

 

Nicole nodded once more. She closed her eyes and her face turned against Waverly’s hand. She let out a sigh and lightly kissed at her girlfriend’s palm. She had never met anyone who had half the incredible qualities that Waverly had. She was certain she hadn’t done anything to deserve this woman in her life and from that day forward she would make sure she never messed up the chance to be in her life. 

 

Waverly leaned in and kissed gently at Nicole’s cheek. She finally let her hand drop from her cheek before turning now to turn off the lamp near the bed. As the room plunged into darkness she settled against the mattress and closed her eyes. The day had been more emotionally draining than she could ever say. But when all was said and done she knew that one thing had not changed: She loved Nicole and didn’t want to continue on this path without her.


End file.
